Chimney Sweep
Brainy |Tribe = Professional Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played on Heights: This gets +1 /+1 . |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = It's a growth industry.}} Chimney Sweep is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . He has no traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 when played on the Heights lane. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played on Heights:' This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description It's a growth industry. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With This is a good zombie to start your game with, as he only costs 1 brain to use, and has above average stats when played on heights. Whenever you get this zombie into your deck, try to place him on a heights lane, as this will give him a small stat boost. Use Camel Crossing, Yeti Lunchbox, or any other buffing trick to keep this strong zombie alive, because this zombie might come in handy. In the late game, Chimney Sweep's usefulness decreases, as his stats are not very good late game, but are feasible in other cases. Foot Soldier Zombie is a much better alternative for the later game to place on a heights lane, as he will activate his ability and has generally better stats. Mountain Climber can work as well, as she has better stats than the other two, and she's in the same class as Chimney Sweep. In addition, she also has the Bullseye trait, which can really shine with bonus attacks. Mountain Climber also has a tribe that can be benefited from (albeit only with Rustbolt). Against If the player deploys this zombie, using a 1-sun cost plant that can do 2 or more damage is ideal, such as Bonk Choy or Shroom for Two. Alternatively, the player can use a trick if they want to get rid of him. A Cabbage-Pult can also be a good idea, as it can destroy a Chimney Sweep and survive to the next turn. However, note that Cabbage-Pult costs more than Chimney Sweep, so you still need a way to stop him on the first turn. Gallery Chimney_Sweep_stats.png|Statistics SweepCard.png|Card Trivia *His description is a reference to the fact that children were used to clean rich people's chimneys in the Victorian era. **If the child grew too big, that child was fired and their job would be handed over to another smaller child. *His animation is very similar to Tennis Champ. *When he is played, one can hear him coughing. **The player can also hear him coughing when he attacks. **This is probably a reference to the coal dust in chimneys which can cause coughing. *If Tennis Champ is played, then later a Chimney Sweep, it makes Tennis Champ's boosting sound effect when her ability activates. **This also happened with Bananasaurus Rex with its sound if Twin Sunflower's sound effect was played before Bananasaurus Rex's. This was fixed in an update. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Professional cards